Shadow Matter
by sleepingfairy28
Summary: Well, the Acolytes get a new member. Poor girl right? Wrong. Brew Ashley is the new member. The Acolytes won't know what hit them. ?/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a FANFICTION website. Do you think I own Xmen Evolution?**

"Acolytes, meet in the foyer. We have a new recruit." Magneto boomed through the speaker." Gambit looked up from his spot. "Well, we ought to go." He said getting up from his chair. Pyro was playing Minecraft and guess what he was doing? Blowing and burning crap up. "BWAHAHAHAHA DIE SQUIDS!" he laughed manically. Colossus stood up and immediately went to the foyer. Sabertooth was out doing his weird kitty habits. "Pyro, Mags wants to see us." Gambit said watching the Pyro spawn squids and roast them alive. "Give me a minute mate, I'm almost done." He said giggling as a zombie caught fire. Gambit smirked and tossed one of his cards onto Pyro's lap…fully charged. Pyro noticed and let out a yelp as he jumped away just in time. Seeing Gambit leave the rec room, he smiled evilly as he made sure his trusty flamethrower was present…

Brew Ashley was not normal. Being in her early twenties, she still had her mischievousness from her teenage years. Her blonde hair was put into pigtails, and her blue eyes sparked with mischief. Hell, her codename was Brew (it isn't her real name of course) because she 'brewed' mischief. She chew on her thumb, thinking of the base. It was amazing, being made out of complete METAL. She knew that if she were to go into a fight against Magneto, she would lose. Badly. He had the experience, and controlling metal? That's scary unfair. Although her powers weren't that bad. Hers was a form of ethereal construct. She liked to call it Shadow Matter (If you played X-Men Destiny you'll get it). Basically, she can form blades using matter and it made her a lot quicker than the average human. She can form other things with matter, but blades and whips were easy to make when in combat. The speed and reflexes alone are very helpful. Brew muttered a curse when she bit her thumb too hard, making a drop of blood stained her slightly tanned skin. She looked up when she heard someone come in. A extremely buff guy walked in, and was very quiet. He gave a slight nod in her direction and she gave and small smile. Then…two others came in. One had red and black eyes (which she thought was freaking awesome) and was chasing a guy with red-blonde hair who had a flamethrower on his back. Brew then noticed the burns on the other guy's coat. She hid a smirk, the mischief trying to come out. Magneto sighed and face palmed. This must be a everyday occurrence.

"Will you stop this idiocy?!" Magneto shouted at them. The two immediately stopped and turned towards him. "Sorry Mags." they said at once. Magneto sighed once more. "Brew, this would be Colossus." he said gesturing to the big guy. Colossus gave a wave and Brew returned it. "That would be Gambit." He gestured to the guys with the awesome eyes. "Bonjour chere."

He said giving her a nod. "And that imbecile is Pyro." Magneto gestured to the Australian. Pyro leaned against a table trying to be suave and cool. "Hello lo-AGH!" he screamed (like a girl if I may add) and fell over when the table gave out. Brew covered her mouth to not giggle while Gambit just straight out laughed. Magneto face palmed for the second time that day. "Brew, I suggest you get settled in. I have business to attend to." Magneto said flying off.

Brew examined the three mutants in front of her. She did this often, to collect information for her mischief. Sure, you don't judge a book by it's cover, but the title says stuff about the story. "Well Brew, how would you like to join us in the rec room?" Colossus suggested politely. Brew let herself smile slightly. Too nice to pull a prank on right away. "Sure." she said.

Which lead to a card game. Brew examined the cards. She never played many games. Only the classic Ring Around The Rosie and Hide & Seek and many other classic children's games with her sister when they were kids. It didn't help that they were orphans. But that's enough talk of that. "I'm St. John, and I control fire." Pyro said laying down cards. "Remy, and I make things explode." Gambit said shrugging. Brew raised a eyebrow. Most likely a lazy explanation of his powers. "I am Piotr, and I can become organic metal." he said, his accent thick. Brew laid down her cards. "My power is ethereal construct." She said waving her hand, matter in the form of shadows hovering around her fingers, and it formed a hammer. St. John looked thoughtful for a moment. He then grinned his signature 'There is no way I am up to good' grin. "Have you ever heard of pranks love?" he said. Brew's corner of her mouth twitched into a smirk.

Now they were talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Pyro and Brew were outside Sabertooth's door. "You know, you can still back out love." Pyro said. Brew smirked. "No way I'm backing out." She concentrated her powers in her hand. A shadow ball formed in her hands. She tossed it on the ceiling. It spread out a bit, and disappeared. "Now we wait." Brew hummed. They both heard footsteps. Pyro's eyes widened. "Uh oh." he said. Brew rolled her eyes. She opened the nearby closet and shoved Pyro inside. She then jumped into a nearby vent and watched. Sabertooth stopped for a moment. He recognized one scent but not the other. He shrugged. Magneto brought in a new recruit. So it wouldn't surprise him Pyro showed the newbie around. But they did smell awfully fresh…he opened his room only to have shadow tentacles wrap around him and hang him upside down. They came out of the ceiling? Then he spotted, out of the corner in his eye, a girl around Pyro's age, jump out of the vent and Pyro came out of the closet. They both laughed. Sabertooth growled and tried ripping his way out of the shadows.

"Well, we got to run!" Brew said dashing down the hallway, hearing the howl of anger. Pyro was right behind her. When they ran into the rec room, Gambit just raised a eyebrow as the two ran in. "Did you-" a roar of anger came storming towards the rec room. Sabertooth bursted in very mad. He looked around the room and noticed the girl. "YOU!" he shouted running towards her. Brew's eyes widened slightly but calmed down instantly. She spun around and shadow tendrils whipped around and threw Sabertooth a few feet. Pyro whistled and clapped. Then, a voice boomed. "What are you doing?!" Brew winced hearing Magneto shout VERY loud. "Those idiots tried to prank me!" Sabertooth growled pointing at Pyro and Brew. "Correction. We DID prank you." Brew said raising a finger. Sabertooth growled and went to lunge for her. "Sabertooth." Magneto said calmly. The Tarzan reject stopped and simply glared at Brew.

Which led to Pyro showing Brew the storage room which they had to clean in punishment. "Ah, this brings me back. The first week Mags recruited me, I had to do dish duty for a month." he said. Brew looked up from sweeping. "What did you do?" she asked. Pyro could only grin. "I almost burned down the base! It's good thing it's made of metal eh?" he said laughing at the memory. Brew smiled a bit. "I remember in junior high, I made a coke mento bomb and threw it in class room before running like hell." Pyro snickered. Then he got thoughtful again. "Do you think you can make it again?" he said. Brew only smirked evilly.

They both snuck around, Brew had the soda in her bag, while Pyro held the mentos. Oh did I say soda as in singular form? NO I MEANT A BUNCH OF SODAS! I DON'T MESS AROUND WITH MENTO BOMBS! "What are you doing?" They both jumped hearing Gambit come out of nowhere. "Holy cats on a paintbrush! Where did you come from?" Brew squeaked hugging the bag. "Come on mate, you can't scare us like that!" Pyro said. Gambit looked at the mentos and Brew's bulky bag." What are you two up to?" Gambit said raising a eyebrow. "Nothing!" Brew and Pyro said at the same time. Gambit gave them a disbelieving look. "Oh look! A dandelion!" Pyro said pointing in a random direction. Gambit looked over, and the two ran quickly.

The X-men were at school eating outside. They never noticed Pyro and Brew sneaking up on them with mischief in their eyes. "Ready sheila?" Pyro said. Brew nodded pulling out the sodas. Shoving mentos in and throwing them as quick as they can, they started laughing as the mento bombs went off and sprayed the X-men with foamy soda. "Yikes! They see us, abort abort!" Pyro shouted running off. Brew ran after him. Well, in a few days, they would meet face to face with the X-men…

Brew walked into the kitchen the next morning to see a strange sight. Coming from the looney bin, she's used to seeing weird sights. But this would make anyone go WTF. While Gambit and Colossus were doing their business in the kitchen, Pyro was cooking something. He had a pink apron on that said 'KISS THE CHEF' on it with hearts decorating it. Brew was astonished by the strange sight that she snapped out of it when Pyro squeaked at the oven catching on fire. Gambit and Colossus watched. Colossus got up to assist but Gambit made him sit back down as the Cajun watched in amusement. Pyro killed the fire but was now staring at the oven which was charcoal from being burnt so badly. Brew slowly walked over. "How did it catch on fire?" Pyro pouted. "I was trying to make the food cook faster so I added fire to it." Brew sighed. "What were you trying to make?" she asked. "Poptarts! I accidentally destroyed the toaster last week so I had to use the oven." Pyro explained. Brew shook her head. "Do I need to ask?" she mumbled to herself.

"Now then love, welcome to class!" Pyro said happily. He made Brew sit down in a chair while he had index cards with kid drawings (I think we all know he drew them himself) on it. "Why exactly do I have to come to class?" she asked raising a eyebrow. Pyro gasped. "Miss Ashley! Do you want to get a F?" he said. Brew face palmed. Only Pyro. "Now this is a human. A homo sapien that is classified into different races. White, black, asian, hispanic etc." Pyro said showing her the flashcard. Brew decided to play along and nod. "Good, now this is a mutant. I so happen to be one of them!" Pyro said cheerfully showing her a flashcard of himself. Brew sighed. "John, do you enjoy doing this?" she asked. Pyro looked at her. "I'm a teacher! It's my job to enjoy teaching!" Gambit sat down next to Brew and put an arm around her. "You see chere, St. John's nature is to be stupid." Pyro glared. "Hey! Off my student! I'll call the principal!" he threatened. Brew raised a eyebrow. "Who is the principal?" Gambit asked. Pyro pointed towards Colossus, who was reading a book. He didn't seem to notice a sticky note that said "PRINCIPAL" on his arm. Brew mentally groaned. _Why me?_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting into a metal sphere seemed a little weird. But knowing Magneto, there is no questioning him. Besides, we had butt to kick. The sphere shut.

Six spheres landed on the ground. Out came a Tarzan reject *Sabertooth* and the one next to him opened to reveal Gambit. On the other side of the biggest sphere, Pyro emerged, a gust of fire emerging along with him. Next to him, Colossus appeared, and he activated his metal form. The sphere next to his opened to reveal Brew, who had shadow energy swirling around her hands. The biggest sphere opened up to reveal Magneto. Magneto and his Acolytes have arrived.

"It's a trap!" Wanda shouted seeing Pietro run off. The group stopped to see metal being controlled. Then they saw five people on top of a stack of boxes. One man made of metal, another controlling fire, Sabertooth, a man shuffling cards, and one female with shadows swirling around her hands. The X-men well, recognized two of them. "Hey! They're the ones who mento bombed us!" they shouted. Gambit looked over at Pyro and Brew whistling innocently at the accusation.

Gambit shuffled his cards and then tossed them towards the X-men. Brew smirked as she jumped down from the boxes. Fixing her eye on a guy who was way to big (probably related to his powers most likely), she did a cartwheel and with a spin around, shadow tendrils lashed out. The guy stumbled back and glared at her. He charged at her. Brew smirked and at the last second, she did a side cartwheel to the left and the big guy crashed into a building. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Brew smirked. She looked to see Pyro's fire get rained down on by a white hair woman. She ran over and threw shadow blades at the knocked her back close to the ground and Brew went to attack again when the woman stood up and shocked her with lightning. Brew hit the ground biting her lip. Ouch.

Getting up after the X-geeks and the Brotherhood left, the Acolytes went back into the sphere. They took off.

"Stupid white haired b-" Brew said a little mad but she was interrupted by Pyro who held up a adorable kitten. "Bleep kitty!" he said. The kitten meowed cutely. The rest of Acolytes (minus Sabertooth, who ran off somewhere) stared at Pyro confused. "Where did you get that cat?" they all said at once. Pyro looked confused. "What cat?" He said. The cat was no where in sight. Okay then…

The next morning, Brew woke up to smelling smoke. She ran down the hallway and into the kitchen to see Pyro burning the coffee maker. "Isn't it too early?" she asked. Pyro answered with a cackle. He was in his pajamas for goodness sake, and it was two in the morning! So Brew patiently waited for him to finish, and he turned around. "Sorry love, when I have nightmares, burning things help!" he chirped. "Nightmares?" Brew asked. Which lead to…

"There was rain everywhere! It was cold, and my best lighter was gone! Poor Annie." he said stroking his favorite lighter. Brew really had no clue how Pyro started talking to her about his nightmare. Really. No. Clue. They were both at a table sitting down. "There was no shelter?" Brew asked. Being at the looney bin gave her a idea of communication. "None! I couldn't start a fire!" Pyro said as if he wanted to cry. "That's horrible…" Brew said. It was four in the morning…"What bad dreams do you have sheila?" he said looking at her. "Uh…the usual. Clowns and uh…" her sister's grave flashed through her mind and she nearly flinched. "The undead." she said quietly. "Zombies? You can burn them right?" Pyro said perking up. "Yeah." Brew said nodding. The gears in Pyro's head started turning. "Let's see a zombie movie tomorrow!"

"What!?"

Which lead to Gambit, Colossus, Pyro, and Brew in a move theater. They sat in that order. The move _Evil Dead_ started and Pyro giggled at the fire. The gore slowly started up. Now, Pyro was trying to be smooth and had his arm available for when Brew was scared, but it backfired. Brew was interested in the gore and the jumpscares and even leaned forward a bit. Leaving Pyro to pout slightly. Gambit was slightly green but was able to stomach it. Colossus, was not composed of steel (see what I did there?) unfortunately. He was green, and was on the verge of getting sick. When more fire was involved, Pyro cheered making older people hush at him. Brew let out a slight giggle when the girl put the chainsaw in the zombie guy ending the terror. When the movie let out, Colossus could not hold in it and puked into a trashcan. Gambit took a deep breath and shook it off. Pyro however, was giggling along with Brew. "When the girl walked off with only one hand, I was disgusted but amazed at the same time. So much blood!" Brew said skipping. "I found it…disturbing." Colossus said trying to breath. "I thought you said you were scared of zombies!" Pyro said looking at her accusingly. Brew rolled her eyes. "In movies, I'm not scared." she explained. When they got back to base, Pyro had a evil plan set up. "Remy, I have a plan…" he said whispering into the Cajun's ear.

Brew walked in with groceries and stopped when the light's were out. She reached for the switch but it wasn't working. She rolled her eyes and placed the things on the counter. It wasn't refrigerated stuff anyways. "Guys? Why are the lights out?" she called out. She had a hard time getting to the kitchen, she wasn't taking any chances. The light in the living room turned off, and it revealed Gambit…laying in a pool of blood.

_Two hours ago_

"Are you sure we aren't taking it too far?" Colossus said holding the clown costume for Pyro. "It's just a harmless prank!" he chirped. Gambit walked in, fake blood all over his clothes. "Poor chere is going to be in for a scare." he said shaking his head. Pyro giggled, and put the clown costume on and slapped ketchup on his face. He grabbed the clown wig and put it on. "Alright, hit me with the blood mate!" he said to Colossus who sprayed fake blood on him.

Brew gasped. "Holy, Remy, what happened?" she said clamping a hand over her mouth. It looked like he was bitten by a…zombie. Brew turned when she heard shuffling and giggling. Her worst fears. A zombie clown. Brew Ashley did not scream. She never screamed in horror movies, she only remembered one occasion where she did scream. But that was another story. But a zombie plus clown? She screamed. And threw a frying pan at the clown. A SHADOW frying pan. Don't ask. The clown squeaked a "Ouch!" and Brew was no longer fooled. "JOHN!" She shouted. Gambit got up from the floor. "He made me." he said shrugging. "Sorry sheila, it was a good old fashioned-" he was cut off by another shadow frying pan. "I will castrate you!" she said leaping for the pyromaniac. He held his hands up while running. "I regret nothing, nothing at all love!" he shouted running from a seriously pissed off mutant girl who did not like being scared. Did I mention it was that lovely time of the month? Yeah, St. John is screwed.

**It's almost midnight! I want to sleep but my mind is going IS THIS THE REAL LIFE? IS THIS JUST FANTASY?**


End file.
